Le combat d'une vie
by Levicchi Ackerman
Summary: Un cancer. C'est le combat de toute une vie. Eren 2 ans, cancéreux doit apprendre à vivre avec sa maladie. Il sera entouré de sa famille et de l'équipe soignante de l'hôpital, dont son infirmier principal Levi Ackerman. UA, Death fic.
1. Prologue

Bonjour/Bonsoir, me voilà avec une nouvelle histoire.

Je sais que j'en ai déjà plusieurs en cours, sans compter les corrections que j'effectue pour une auteur et la fac ^^ mais cette histoire me tient particulièrement à coeur. J'avais commencé à l'écrire il y a presque 2 ans, mais j'ai jamais continué. Je pense que mon deuil est suffisamment passé pour me permettre d'écrire cette histoire. Vous pouvez le prendre comme vous voulez, mais sachez que cette histoire est pour moi une sorte d'hommage à ce petit ange que je connaissais très bien qui est partit il y a presque deux ans, sa maladie ayant eu le dessus. Donc vous pouvez déjà vous en douter qu'il s'agit d'une death fic.

Je change quand même pas mal d'élément dans l'histoire, mais le fond est là et est tiré d'une histoire vraie.

Cette sorte de prologue est écrit d'une manière qui peut paraître étrange, mais à partir du prochain j'entre dans le vif du sujet et dans les pov aussi.

Sachez aussi, même si je peux me tromper, que les termes médicaux que je peux employer viennent de mes connaissances en biologie humaine (ça va faire 3 ans que j'en fait, et j'en ai encore pour au moins 3 ans). La vie dans le service, ne se passe pas forcément comme ça en réel et je le sais, mais nous sommes dans une fiction donc je peux me permettre de faire comme bon me semble, tout en essayant de me rapprocher le plus possible du réel ^^

 **Disclamer :** Les personnages ne m'appartiennent pas, seul l'histoire m'appartient.

 **Rating :** T

 **Genre :** Family/Drama

 **Résumer :** Un cancer. C'est le combat de toute une vie. Eren 2 ans, cancéreux doit apprendre à vivre avec sa maladie. Il sera entouré de sa famille et de l'équipe soignante de l'hôpital, dont son infirmier principal Levi Ackerman. UA, Death fic.

* * *

Prologue

L'hôpital est un endroit bien étrange avec ses murs blancs, son odeur particulière, ses occupants, ses visiteurs. Beaucoup vont à l'hôpital pour des opérations, maladies, etc. Nécessitant une prise en charge ambulatoire ou hospitalière.

Le service des urgences est le plus peuplé, les gens y vont pour tout un tas de raisons, certaines sont futiles, mais pas pour les patients. Pour certains demander une ordonnance est une urgence, donc ils vont aux urgences là demander, et ils râlent, car ils attendent longtemps avant d'être pris en charge, car ce sont les cas les plus graves et importants qui sont pris en charge en priorité. Dans ces cas-là se trouvent les personnes victimes d'un AVC*, d'un IDM**, d'un accident de la route, d'une blessure par balle, ou arme blanche, etc.

En dehors de ce service, il y en a d'autre composant l'hôpital en lui-même. L'aile psychiatrique, l'aile déontologique, l'aile gériatrique, la maternité, l'aile neurologique, l'aile des cancéreux, l'aile des comateux, etc. Un certain nombre de services, chacun traitant les maladies et problèmes d'un même domaine.

Il y a un service dont je n'ai pas parlé. Il s'agit de celui des enfants, la pédiatrie.

Dans ce service particulier, on n'y trouve pas la même ambiance que dans les autres services, on n'y trouve pas le même personnel, ni les mêmes patients, car ceux-ci ne sont que des enfants. Ce service est divisé en plusieurs parties selon les raisons de l'hospitalisation des enfants. Nous allons nous concentrer sur le secteur pour les enfants atteints d'un cancer ou d'une maladie dite orpheline. Tout dans ce service est fait pour que les enfants soient bien accueillit, pour qu'ils ne s'ennuient pas, qu'ils puissent jouer entre eux dans la mesure du possible, les parents peuvent venir visiter leur enfant en journée.

Les enfants hospitalisés dans cette aile sont tous particuliers, on y trouve autant des bambins, des enfants et des adolescents. Tous sont répartis dans différentes parties du service, tout dépendait de leur maladie. Ces enfants-là ont pour la plupart la joie de vivre, et profitent pleinement de leur vie sachant que celle-ci pouvait s'arrêter n'importe quand. Ils s'amusent, ils sont heureux, ils se battent contre la maladie faisant tout pour s'en sortir. Mais le plus important est qu'ils ne se plaignent jamais, bien sûr, ils ont tous des moments où ils sont insupportables, remplis de doute, de questionnement. Des moments durant lesquels ils essayent de comprendre pourquoi ça leur arrive à eux et pas à quelqu'un d'autre, pourquoi doivent-ils être différents, etc. Pour une partie des enfants, tout ce passe plutôt bien, ils guérissent et au final, la maladie les quittent définitivement.

Malheureusement, ce n'est pas toujours le cas, beaucoup d'enfants ne s'en sortent pas ou font une rechute et la maladie finie par les emporter.

C'est ainsi que nous allons suivre l'histoire d'une famille en particulier.

* * *

Dans la petite ville paisible de Shiganshina vit une petite famille, la famille Jaeger. Carla la mère, est une femme ni trop grande, ni trop petite, elle a de longs cheveux noirs et des yeux bruns noisette. C'est une femme douce, mais avec du caractère, elle est une mère aimante et attentionnée, elle ferait tout pour ses enfants. Grisha le père, est un homme de grande taille, il porte ses cheveux bruns longs, il a de petits yeux bruns derrière une paire de lunettes grises. Grisha est un célèbre médecin très connu et très demandé. C'est un homme intelligent, et inventif. Il aime sa famille et est prêt à tout pour elle, c'est un père aimant qui s'occupe du bien-être de ses enfants et de sa femme. Carla et Grisha pensaient ne jamais avoir d'enfant, Carla ayant des problèmes pour tomber enceinte, alors ils adoptèrent Mikasa Ackerman, une fillette de deux ans orpheline. Mikasa est une petite fille discrète et souriante, elle a des cheveux noirs et des yeux noirs.

Un an après avoir adopté la petite Mikasa, un miracle se produisit. Carla tomba enceinte et donna naissance neuf mois plus tard à un petit garçon. C'est ainsi que le 30 Mars 2005, le petit Eren vit pour la première fois le jour. Il pesait 2kg870g pour 48cm ce qui était peu pour un bébé né à terme. Il avait une petite touffe de cheveux châtains et des yeux turquoises. La famille n'avait jamais été aussi heureuse, Mikasa qui avait alors trois ans était en admiration devant la petite bouille adorable de son petit frère.

Le temps passa et la petite famille vivait heureuse, le petit Eren se développait normalement, mais il était souvent malade. Mikasa sa grande soeur prenait soin de lui, elle n'en était même pas jalouse. Grisha son père, en tant que grand médecin renommé avait essayé de trouver ce qui n'allait pas. Ses recherches n'aboutirent à rien, alors avec sa femme, il décida de l'emmener chez un pédiatre qui prescrit une prise de sang. Là encore, rien d'anormal ne fut détecté. D'après le pédiatre, l'enfant était simplement plus fragile que les autres enfants et qu'il ne pouvait rien y faire. La petite famille rentra chez elle, et ils continuèrent à vivre tranquillement. Tant que leur bébé allait bien, tout irait pour le mieux. Ils ne s'inquiétèrent pas plus en voyant que le petit se portait plutôt bien.

Les mois passèrent, le petit Eren fêta ces un an. Mikasa, elle, avait quatre ans et était scolarisée en moyenne section à la maternelle. L'année passa sans problème particulier, si ce n'est qu'Eren était souvent malade tout se passait bien. La famille était heureuse, tout se passait bien dans le meilleur du monde. Jusqu'au jour où leur vie bascula en enfer.

* * *

C'était un jour pluvieux de mars, Eren allait sur ses 2 ans. Il jouait dans le salon avec sa grande sœur qui était à la maison puisque c'était le week-end. Tout allait bien, ça faisait quelques temps qu'Eren n'était pas tombé malade. Carla était aussi dans le salon vaquant à ses occupations et Grisha était au travail comme souvent. Quand sans que personne ne s'y attende, le petit Eren se mit à avoir une quinte de toux. Carla le prit dans ses bras essayant de le calmer, mais rien n'y faisait, ça empirait. Le petit Eren se mit à tousser du sang avant de perdre soudainement connaissance. Carla complètement paniquée ne chercha pas plus loin et appela le SAMU. Une ambulance arriva très rapidement et diagnostiqua l'état de l'enfant, tout en posant des questions à la jeune mère pour en savoir le maximum sur l'enfant. Ils décidèrent rapidement de l'emmener en urgence à l'hôpital central de Maria au CHRU*** et hôpital des enfants Sina.

Une fois sur place, Carla et Mikasa durent attendre de longues heures en salle d'attente vite rejoint par Grisha qui avait été prévenu de l'arrivée de sa famille.

Le bambin fut emmené sans tarder au service de pédiatrie où il fut pris en charge par le chef du corps médical, le Dr Erwin Smith. C'est un grand homme blond aux yeux bleus océans, bien coiffé. Il est plutôt carré d'épaule et musclé, il est toujours vêtus de sa blouse blanche de médecin. Il est plutôt connu puisqu'il était aussi un brillant chirurgien neuronale. Une batterie d'examen fut effectué sur l'enfant qui était toujours inconscient et pâle afin de trouver ce qu'il avait précisément. C'est ainsi que le verdict tomba. Eren qui allait à peine avoir deux ans était atteint d'un cancer du sang, une leucémie. D'où la faiblesse de son système immunitaire.

Le petit Eren fut placé dans la chambre n°104, une chambre ni trop grande, ni trop petite et peu meublée. L'enfant pourra y avoir ses jouets et ses affaires, car il allait rester longtemps hospitaliser. Il fut confié aux bons soins du meilleur infirmier de l'hôpital et chef de l'équipe paramédical, Levi Ackerman qui devint à partir de ce jour l'infirmier principal qui s'occuperait du bambin jusqu'à sa guérison ou sa mort.

* * *

Pour ceux qui ne connaîtrait pas les termes médicaux et sigles voici leur signification :

*Accident Vasculaire Cérébral

**Infarctus du myocarde

***centre hospitalier régional universitaire

Voilà le prologue est terminé, j'espère que vous avez aimé, n'hésitez pas à me dire ce que vous en avez pensé.

A la prochaine.


	2. Chapter 1

Bonjour/Bonsoir, tout dépend de l'heure à laquelle vous lirez :)

Me revoilà avec le premier chapitre de cette histoire. J'ai mis du temps à l'écrire, car je ne savais tout simplement pas comment commencer l'histoire, comment raconter, comment faire. Et puis il y a peu, c'était les deux ans de sa mort, alors difficile pour moi d'avoir goût à écrire dans cette période.

Comme vous allez rapidement le voir, le chapitre n'est pas très long, et les suivant ne le seront pas non plus, je veux écrire cette histoire, mais je n'ai pas envie de me casser la tête à essayer de faire des chapitres longs, je préfère en faire des courts qui au moins seront postés plus rapidement.

Disclaimer : les perso appartiennent à Haiime Isayama. L'histoire quand à elle est tiré d'une histoire vraie comme je l'ai expliqué dans l'entête du prologue. J'ai changé quand même certaines choses qui ne se sont pas passées comme ça, mais vue les personnages je modifie quelques peu les choses tout en suivant l'histoire de ce petit bonhomme partit trop tôt. Rappel, cette histoire est un hommage pour lui.

Rating : T

 **Réponse aux reviews :**

 **Kaori :** Tout d'abord merci pour ta review, ça fait plaisir. C'est pas grave, ça m'arrive de faire la même chose x) Ah tu veux être pédiatre, c'est bien il faut des successeurs, la plupart des pédiatres sont vieux maintenant. C'est dur la fac de médecine, perso je suis en première année de psycho, mais je veux être infirmière en pédiatre ou peut-être psychologie ^^ (je passe les concours, j'en ai un samedi matin). Oui c'est fou, quand je voyais Hugo sourire, plein de vie, se plaignant jamais de ce qu'il vivait, c'est fou et quand on voit qu'on est tous toujours entrain de nous plaindre c'est affreux. Oui, là j'ai changé, normalement c'est un petit frère, mais je voulais que Mikasa soit plus grande, car je respecte l'histoire d'Hugo qui a été malade à deux ans. La vie est injuste. Je trouve au contraire ta review constructive, et je suis contente que ça te plaise, même si c'est un sujet difficile et douloureux. Merci. Voici la suite :)

 **Archanlika :** Merci pour ta review. Voici la suite :)

Juste, j'ai pas corriger, donc il se peut qu'il y ait quelques fautes qui traînent par-ci, par-là.

Voici la suite.

* * *

Une semaine déjà était passé. La nouvelle chambre d'Eren avait été aménagée selon ses goûts. Quand on entrait dans la chambre en face de la porte se trouve une grande fenêtre, sur le côté gauche se trouve un espace jeu, avec des jouets, des peluches et autres et sur le côté droit sur trouve en verticale le lit d'Eren. Sur celui-ci se trouve son coussin avec des étoiles qui brillaient dans le noir, il s'en servait comme doudou et veilleuse.

L'enfant était plutôt bien installé, mais il se ne comprenait pas ce qu'il se passait, pourquoi il ne rentrait pas à sa maison. En même temps, que voulez-vous qu'un enfant de deux ans à peine comprenne ce qu'il lui arrive. Sa mère Carla avait essayé de lui expliquer sans pleurer qu'il était malade et devait rester à l'hôpital pour y être soigné. Sa famille était resté quelques heures avec lui et avaient dû partir. L'au-revoir fut déchirant, Eren pleurait voulant partir avec ses parents.

Levi, l'infirmier cadre, chef de l'équipe paramédicale du service, se dirigeait pour aller rencontrer le nouvel arrivant. Il ne prit pas la peine de toquer à la porte de la chambre de l'enfant derrière laquelle il l'entendait pleurer tout ce qu'il pouvait. Il soupira un galère et entra refermant derrière lui.

"Qui.. sniff ?" Eren baragouina.

"Levi. C'est moi qui m'occuperait de toi"

"Non..! Je veux maman..!" Eren continuait de pleurer.

Levi soupira, les gosses pleurnicheurs ça le saoulait. Il prit sur lui et posa une main sur la tête de l'enfant et dit.

"T'es pas seul gamin, j'sais que c'est dur, mais tu n'as pas le choix. Tu dois rester là pour être soigner." Il lui expliqua patiemment.

Les grands yeux turquoises d'Eren pleins de larmes se levèrent vers l'homme l'observant. Il avait des cheveux noir rasé type undercut, deux petits yeux gris orageux, des traits fins, mais les sourcils froncés. Il portait la tenue standard d'infirmier. Les traits de son visage paraissaient durs pour Eren, mais il n'en avait que faire, tout ce qu'il voulait c'est ne pas être seul, ne pas être abandonné. Alors sans attendre plus il alla se blottir contre l'adulte qui s'était assis au bord du lit. Au début réticent, Levi accepta l'étreinte calmant l'enfant de par sa présence. Il resta dans la chambre du petit jusqu'à ce qu'il s'endorme.

Quand il sortit de la chambre, il soupira, encore, il ne devait pas s'attacher au gamin. Il devait être présent pour lui, l'accompagner, mais il devait garder une barrière entre le petit et lui. C'était une règle pour tout le monde dans ce service en particulier, comme dans celui des soins paliatifs. S'attacher était dangereux, car lorsque l'enfant auquel l'infirmier s'était attaché mourrait, il serait touché, alors qu'ils ne devaient pas se laisser atteindre par ses choses. S'ils se laissaient toucher par tout ce qu'ils voyaient et vivaient, ils finiraient par ne plus pouvoir en supporter plus, ou en devenir fou. De toute façon, ils avaient un psychologue dans le service qui les suivait pour les aider à supporter les morts qui arrivaient, bien qu'une partie des enfants survivaient, une bien trop grande partie mourrait. Et comment ne pas s'attacher à un enfant innocent, plein de vie et souriant ? C'était quasi impossible. Et donc douloureux pour ceux qui restaient.

Un an passa, Eren avait maintenant trois ans et était toujours à l'hôpital. Sa famille venait régulièrement le voir, surtout sa mère et sa grande soeur. Il avait sentit que quelque chose n'allait pas qu'on lui cachait quelque chose. Il voyait bien que son père ne venait jamais le voir à l'hôpital et ça lui faisait du mal que son papa ne vienne pas le voir. Eren avait trouvé en Levi un père de substitution. Bien que celui-ci reste distant avec lui et gardait constamment une barrière entre eux, l'enfant s'était attaché à l'adulte qui était depuis un peu plus d'un an toujours là à le veiller, à l'engueuler quand il faisait des bêtises ou quand il embêtait les infirmières dans leur travail, à le coucher le soir. C'était leur petit rituel. Levi venait toujours le soir lui souhaiter une bonne nuit, et quand Eren ne voulait pas dormir ou n'y arrivait pas, Levi restait avec lui jusqu'à ce qu'il s'endorme.

Dans le service, il était courant que les enfants s'attachent plus à certains qu'a d'autres, ce qui faisait que souvent, des infirmières ou infirmiers restaient plus longtemps avec leur petit patient pour les coucher. Pour ceux n'étant pas de garde, ils rentraient plus tard chez eux, pour les autres ça ne les dérangeait pas du tout puisqu'ils restaient à l'hôpital pour la nuit.

Eren était un enfant joyeux, plein de vie. Si on ne le savait pas on ne croirait pas qu'il était malade, la seule chose permettant de le dire était qu'il avait perdu ses cheveux. Au début, il jouait de temps en temps avec les autres enfants du service et plus particulièrement avec une petite brune avec une couette aux yeux chocolats et aux tâches de rousseurs sur les joues. Tout deux s'entendaient bien surtout pour faire des bêtises, comme par exemple mettre le foutoir dans les papiers trainant sur le bureau de certains infirmiers par très ordonnés. Et Levi se faisait un malin plaisir à engueuler ses collègues pour le foutoir de leur bureau, disant que c'était dégueulasse, qu'ils sont dans un hôpital, pas dans une porcherie. Les deux enfants avaient rigolé ce jour-là jusqu'à ce que Levi s'occupe d'eux et les punissent dans leur chambre respective.

Au fil du temps, Eren pu de moins en moins souvent aller jouer avec les autres ou tout simplement sortir de sa chambre, la chimiothérapie était lourde et le fatiguait énormément. Son petit corps avait du mal à suivre, mais il ne se plaignait jamais, gardant sa joie de vivre naturelle. De plus, il n'était pas toujours tout seul, il recevait la visite d'Ymir, ou d'infirmier comme Petra, une jolie rousse aux yeux noisettes qu'il aimait bien. Mais il préférait largement quand c'était Levi qui venait le voir et qui passait un peu de temps avec lui. Il voyait aussi régulièrement le médecin Erwin, un grand blond imposant et charismatique. Au début, Eren avait peur de lui, puis il avait fini par l'adopter. Ca arrait souvent que Levi et Erwin viennent ensemble le voir ou le border le soir avant de rentrer chez eux et Eren aimait ça, il se sentait aimé et accompagné.

L'année passa tranquillement. Eren était sur la voie de la guérison et rentrerait peut-être bientôt chez lui. Ymir aussi allait bientôt pouvoir quitter l'hôpital.

Un jour, alors qu'Eren allait sur ses quatre ans, Levi et Erwin reçurent Carla Jaeger pour parler avec elle de la suite. Ils lui expliquèrent qu'Eren n'avait plus rien, qu'il entrait en phase de rémission. Si au bout de cinq ans, la maladie n'était pas réapparue, il serait considéré comme guérit. Ils lui dirent aussi qu'Eren devait continuer encore la chimio, moins dosée, mais qu'il devrait continuer à l'avoir, que son cathéters ne serait pas retiré, qu'il y aurait tout de même des prises de sang à faire régulièrement, ainsi que des contrôles. Carla avait écouté attentivement. Mais il y avait quelque chose qu'elle devait dire et qu'Eren devait savoir.

C'est ainsi que ce jour-là, Eren apprit que si son père ne venait jamais le voir à l'hôpital, c'est parce qu'il était partit. Il avait dit à sa femme et à sa fille, que pour lui, Eren était mort et enterré, en somme que son fils n'existait plus à ses yeux.

* * *

J'ai changé la raison du départ du père, les parents se sont séparés, mais pas comme ça, c'est moi qui dans l'histoire ait décidé que Grisha considérait Eren comme mort, ainsi je peux établir la relation entre Eren et Levi, qui verra en Levi une figure paternelle qui est absente.

N'hésitez pas à laisser une review.

A la prochaine, pour la suite.


End file.
